A New Found Love
by divergentlover2
Summary: This takes place when Bella gets to meet the Volturi in New Moon. All of them look younger, so it's not that disturbing. Sorry about the bad summery, I tried. Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I felt an urge to right this, so I decided I would. I've been reading more fanfiction, so I'm gonig to write a Marcus/Aro/Caius/Bella story. I know, I know, I'm insane. Don't judge me. Also, I've captured someone.

Fang: LET ME GO!

Me: No! Max let you go, so you're mine!

Fang: She's insane!

Me: Shut it Fang! At least I didn't leave a fiancee!

Fang: Okay. Start reading, now.

Me: Lol. Also, I don't own anything, all rights go to Stephine Meyer

Chapter 1

BPOV

I had to go back to head to Italy, because stupid fucking vampire decided he'd go and try to get himself fucking killed.

"Alice, why do I have to go after your fucking bastard of a brother!?" I yelled, and Alice tsked me.

"Language. Your mutts have corrupted you." Alice said, and I hit her. Yes, I really hurt my hand. I'm not that smart.

"Alice. Cullen. Don't. Ever. Insult. The. Pack. Again." I growled, and she laughed.

"Like you can hurt me!" She laughed, and I glared.

"My friends can." I growled, and she rolled her eyes.

"They wouldn't hurt me. They don't want to start a war." Alice said, as she drove me to drop me off. "Go run and stop my brother." Alice said, and I sighed.

I stopped Edward, at the last second.

"Bella, love. You're alright." Edward murmured, and I growled.

"I am not your love. If I was, you wouldn't have left me, asshat." I said, and Edward gave me a look.

We then heard a throat clearing. "I won't be in need of your services, Felix and Jane." Edward said, and I tried to kick him. I only got hurt, which caused me to swear.

"Mother fucker. That shit hurt. Ow. My fucking foot." I cursed, and Edward gave me the look again.

"Bella, that is no way to talk." Edward said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck off, dickward." I said, and the two cloaked people laughed.

"I like this one. Hopefully Masters won't kill her." Jane, the girl, said. I then realized that they were the Volturi.

"Ugh. Can we get this done so that if I get killed it'll be done already?" I complained, and the Volturi members just laughed.

"You heard the little lady." Felix, the guy, said, and we were walking. We quickly ended up in what looked like a giant courtroom of sorts, and there sat three cloaked people, and I knew they were the Volturi brothers.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius, I thank you for letting me stay here for a little while, but your services are not needed." Edward said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward, you dumb fuck, don't you realize that you'd either have to be a part of the guard, or be killed? And that thanks to you and your assholes of family members, I either have to be dead or a vampire, asshat." I said, yelling at the idiot.

"Wow, such an extraordinary human! Is this Bella?" One of them asked, and they all whipped back their cloaks off of their heads. They all looked at me, into my eyes, and I felt a random connection.

"Holy mother of pearls." Edward whispered, and I realized what happened. I was right when I knew Eddie wasn't my mate, these three kings were! And I didn't give a flying fuck!

"Holy shit." I whispered, and all of the vampires laughed at my misery. "Fuck off." I growled, and only my three mates didn't respond. They were too busy staring at me. Why, I have no fucking clue. I'm not special, I'm just a human who knew the wrong shit at the wrong time.

"Bella." Aro whispered, and his brothers did the same.

"W-Who are you?" I asked, trying to play dumb.

"Young Bella, I am Aro Volturi. To my right is my brother Caius Volturi. To my left is Marcus Volturi, my other brother. And you, young Bella, are the missing piece of our puzzle." Aro said, and I gave a smile.

"Hello, Aro Volturi, Caius Volturi, and Marcus Volturi. Now, I don't mean to sound rude, but when is my fucking death?" I asked, and the brothers gasped.

"Bella, we cannot kill you. You are part of the family. Bella, you are our mate." Marcus said, and I smiled.

"That I'm happy for. Dickward can finally stop thinking that I'm his mate and he can fucking stop calling me fucking love! I never loved you, dickward!" I yelled, and Edward had me by the throat against the wall. Eddie was quickly ripped off by my mates, and they all glared.

"Edward. Mason. Cullen. Do. Not. Ever. Do. That. To. Our. Mate. Again." Aro growled, and Eddie fell to the floor, a look of pain in his eyes. "Felix can you carry him to his cell? We'll have him burned later." Aro said, and he was radiating power. I couldn't help but stare, and he suddenly turned on me. "See something you like, Bella?" Aro asked, and I felt my face burn with blush.

"I'm sorry, mate, but I can't help but stare if I see someone hot." I said, just to embarrass Aro. I started to laugh, along with my other mates.

"Compagno, that was mean." Aro whined, and I giggled. "Aro, love, did you just whine?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Bella, my dear, do you know our powers?" Marcus asked, and I shook my head. "Bella, Aro can read everyone, but yours, minds by touching their hand. Caius, he is a tracker who was also a human friend of ours. Mine, Mio Bella, is to see bonds." Marcus said, and I smiled at him.

"I thought to point this out, I can't speak Italian. Can you guys translate?" I asked, and they smiled.

"Mio Bella, Compagno means mate. Mio Bella means My Bella or My Beauty." Caius said, and I fell in love just with his voice.

"Thank you, Caius." I said, as I kept my eyes trained on the ground, a blush in my cheeks.

"Mio Bella, please, look up." The brothers said at once, and I smiled up at them. I looked at the ground again, a trait that I commonly saw Alice and Esme doing with Jazz and Carlisle.

"Bella, please. Don't look at the ground. I know that's how it's supposed to be, but we don't believe in that." Aro said, and I looked up, confused. "Aro, can you please explain?" I asked, and Aro smiled.

"Bella, it's supposed to be that the male is dominant, but we don't believe in that. We believe that everyone is equal. Like with Rosalie and Emmett, we believe that the male and the female are mates, so they are equal." Aro said, and I giggled. I then groaned, as I had a sick to my stomach feeling.

"Are you okay?" The brother's asked, running over. Then, I lost all of my senses. They quickly came back, as I saw my mates glaring at what looked like a good friend of Jane's. "Alec, why did you do that?" Aro asked, looking mad.

"She's just a human, Master. She's food, a pet." Alec said, and my mates growled.

"Ever call her that again and it'll be your end. Alec, she is our mate. Isabella, get over here." Caius said, and he kissed me, with fervor. I didn't expect it, so I moaned at it, naturally. I saw my mates stiffen, if you get what I mean. Then, I don't even know why, I passed out.

So, how was that? 1 review=1 more chapter. Keep up with it and then we'll have a ton of chapters. I'll keep caught up, this time.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! So, thanks to my four reviewers already! Thanks to DxGRAYxMAN for pointing out that with Alec, Bella shouldn't really be a shield. Thank you so much for pointing that out, and like I said I'd do, here's why. I'm having it where Alec's gift is just like Jasper's, it affects your body, not just your mind. Jane's doesn't work on Bella because it's a mind thing. There we go. Also, as another lovely reviewer said, Bella does have a foul mouth. Reason is because she got better after a month of the Cullen's gone, because she figured that they were a bunch of asshole's so she left them in hell. There we go. I hope you guys like this chapter. Fang? Disclaimer maybe?**_

_**Fang: Did you seriously just try to rip of Call Me Maybe?**_

_**Me: DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER YOU ASS!**_

_**Fang: Fine. She doesn't own Twilight or Carly Rae Jepsen, though she does own her one braincell.**_

_**Me: Fuck you, Fang.**_

**Bella's POV**

"Mia Bella…..soon." I heard Aro said, and I smiled a bit.

"MIA BELLA!" I heard, and I pried my eyes open.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"Mia Bella, you were passed out for two days. We were worried sick." Marcus said, and I gasped. No way!

"I'm so sorry for scaring you three! I'm so sorry, I promise I won't do it again!" I exclaimed, and the brother's laughed.

"Mia Bella, do not worry. We are glad that you got some rest, you look much more like what we've seen in memories of you, Cara." Aro said, and they stroked my hair.

"I feel better than I have for ages now." I said, stretching out. I then sat up, hungry. "I'm going to get some fucking food. I'm starving." I said, and my mates laughed.

"Of course you are, Cara. You haven't ate in at least two days. Would you like a ride?" Caius asked, and I grinned.

"You better be fast as fuck. My doggy best friend can run fast as hell, and I hope your faster." I said, and I saw their confusion. "My best friend, Jake, is a werewolf." I said, and I heard a growl from Caius.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Children of the Moon exist by Forks?" Caius asked, and I laughed my ass off.

"I'm fine, Caius. He wouldn't hurt me. He has a crush on me, which is why he was a little bit like my best friend with benefits. And, he's a shifter. It's a long story, but the short version is that he is a spirit warrior that takes the shape of a damn wolf." I said, and I heard all three growl.

"He better not have hurt you while he had sex with you." Marcus growled, and I saw his brother's stare at him. "What? Someone had sex with my mate besides me and her other mates and I don't want her to have been hurt, ever." Marcus defended, and I died of laughter it seemed.

"Don't worry, Marcus. He didn't have to hurt me the first time, because a gym class ended up breaking my hymen while I was stuck exercising at gym. I hated that class. Anyways, he never hurt me. Thanks for caring, but I'm fine." I said, upset that they actually thought that I'd be hurt that easily. I hopped off the bed, and I followed the smell of food. I kept walking, until I found the kitchen. I found waffles, french toast, and a whole ton of food there.

"Ah, the human IS awake now." Jane said, and I laughed.

"Yeah, I'm awake Janey." I teased, and Jane laughed. "Janey, I have a question. Do you want everyone to fear you?" I asked, and Jane sighed, and motioned for me to start eating. I did, and she started to speak.

"Bella, my age of when I was turned was 13. If I don't do this, they won't respect me." Jane said, and I hugged her.

"Janey, doesn't everyone respect the brothers? And they aren't really feared, except by the bunny-sucking dumb asses." I said, and Jane laughed.

"Yeah, those Cullen's are afraid of their own damn shadows. Pussies." Jane said, and I laughed.

"Man, Janey, you are awesome." I said, and she hugged me again.

"Thanks, Bells. So, are the Masters going crazy over you yet?" Janey asked, and I heard three laughs.

"Jane, how many times have we told you to call us by our first names? And, that is between us and Isabella." Aro said, and Jane looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, Aro." Jane said, looking down.

"Janey, I don't think the Masters will have an issue if you look at them." I said, and my mate's growled.

"Sorry, Jane. It is not you. Isabella, you are our mate, the Volturi queen. We aren't your Masters, alright?" Marcus asked, giving me a look.

"Sorry, guys." I said, looking at the ground. I heard a growl, and I kept my eyes down.

"Bells, listen to me." Jane said, and I briefly made eye-contact. I then ducked away. "Bells, I know what your doing. It's ingrained into everyone. But you don't need to do that with the Brother's. Bells, even I can tell that they love you. I'm going to leave you four so you all can talk." Jane said, and she ran away. Damn it.

"Mia Cara, will you look at us?" Caius asked, and I looked up. I was filled with pain because it sounded like he was trying to control me.

"C-Can I-I go to my room alone?" I stuttered, and then I ran. I ran out, and I ran into Jane.

"Bells, I heard. I'll run you." Jane said, as a tear fell from my eyes.

"T-Thanks J-Janey." I mumbled, and she ran me. She then left, as I sobbed into my pillow. They'd leave me or make me leave, just like Edward did. No. He wasn't my mate, I was his singer. That's it.

"Bella?" I heard Aro ask, and I wiped my tears.

"Yes, King Aro?" I asked, and I saw Aro in the room. He pulled me into a hug, with unshed tears of venom in his eyes.

"Bella, please." Aro said, heartbroken.

"Aro, I'm so sorry. I just panicked when Caius started to talk to me because I remember what the Cullen's said and I felt fear. I'm so sorry. I don't fear him, I'm just scared because I'm the human mated to the three vampire kings." I said, and Aro hugged me.

"Mia Bella, don't be afraid of us. We know that your only human. That's why we're careful in what we ask for you to do. We don't mind if your human. I promise, Bella. We all love you." Aro said, and he kissed my cheek.I smiled, and then blushed.

"ARO! HELP! CAIUS!" Marcus yelled, and Aro ran off with me with him. He ran, and we saw a fire.

I saw Caius with venom running down his cheeks, as he stepped towards the fire.

"CAIUS! NO!" I screamed, then I started to sob. How could I be such a bad mate that I'm causing one of my three to try to kill themselves? I'm such a horrible mate.

"Bella, I am sorry. But I cannot exist knowing you fear me. Have fun with my brothers. Brothers? Take care of Bella for me. I love you." Caius said, and he walked towards the fire. I leaped in front of him, and _I_ fell into the fire. I felt my skin burn, and I felt myself being picked up by a human, in gloves. I then felt the coolness of my mates hands on me, as I passed out.

**Okay. I know this is a weird story. Also, I know that there are some more reviewers than the amount that I mentioned in the beginning, I'm sorry. I do love all of you who have read this, reviewed it, followed it, Favorited it, for doing any of that. You guys are the best and make me feel special. Thanks guys. I'm starting on the next chapter. Love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. This was originally short, but not now. I need to say something. So, if any of you guys read the reviews, you'd see the constructive criticism left there. I want to say something about it. I was rude as hell to the person, because I didn't comprehend what they meant. Twihard1994, if your reading this, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking right, and I was being childish. You guys can say whatever you guys want about my writing, and from here on out, I promise that I won't sit there and yell at you. I made that mistake once, not making it again. Anyways. Thanks to Starcrossed for being my beta, and thanks to you wonderful readers. Here's the next chapter. I don't own anything but my idea.**

**Caius' POV**

My mate was terrified of me. She hated me. She _rejected_ me.

"Caius, brother, Bella didn't reject you. I'll go check on her." Aro said, and I nodded.

I was grateful that there was some vampire who was executed today, because there was still some fire. I started towards it, when I heard Marcus call for Aro. I heard Bella cry, and I gave her a sad smile.

"Bella, I am sorry. But I cannot exist knowing you fear me. Have fun with my brothers. Brothers? Take care of Bella for me. I love you." I said, and I turned back around. I took another step, and then I saw Bella falling into the fire in front of me.

I yelled, horrified at my actions.

Giana came in, ready to help. She lifted Bella out, and she gave her to me. I apologized, stroking her forehead.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I will never forgive myself for causing this. Bella, please. Don't leave us." I whispered, as venom fell down my face. I saw my brother's look at me, upset.

"She will survive this. She has minor burns. Just give her a while to heal, Caius." Marcus said, and I ran her to the hospital in the castle. The doctor said the same thing, and then sent me away.

"She'll be alright, King Caius." Doctor said, and I nodded. I ran off, and I saw that there were no fires around.

"Aro, Marcus. Can we talk?" I asked, and they were in front of me.

"Caius, _why_?" They asked, and I knew they were heartbroken.

"I am sorry, Marcus, Aro. I know you said, Aro, that Bella didn't reject me. But she did. I could feel it. I-I'm going to go pack my things." I said, and I ran to my room. I started to throw stuff together, as I felt venom fall from my eyes. I wrote a note to Bella, telling her that I ran. I told her to stay with my brothers, and I told the Doctor to give it to Bella. I then tried to run, but I saw two people I didn't expect to see there.

Marcus and Aro.

"Caius, I cannot let you leave Bella. I know that you hurt her, but you didn't try to. You know that she won't blame you. You can't leave." Marcus said, grasping my hands. Instead of feeling invaded like when Aro did it, I knew Marcus did it to give me comfort. I suddenly heard slapping shoes, as I heard the doctor yell for me and my brothers.

"King's, it's Isabella. You need to see this." He said, and we ran him back to the ward. Yes, they were all aware that we're vampires.

Back to what I was saying. Bella's burns were traveling up her. But, they didn't look like burns. Even us, _vampires with perfect sight_, had to look to see what it was. It was this weird symbol, but it then started on me and my brothers.

"Her mark on us." I whispered, and I saw my brothers nod. Bella's eyes then flung open, as she clawed at herself. It was obvious she was in pain. Her body was still a bit burnt, but it was better. Bella then looked at me, and I saw the pain in her eyes. Then anger.

Shit. I'm dead.

**Bella's POV**

I felt the burn from the fire, but then a worse burn. Was I being changed? How long has it been? Is everyone alright? Is _Caius_ alright?

I then tore my eyes open, but began clawing at myself. Why won't this pain go away.

I looked then where I felt like Caius was, and he was there. I first felt pain for my mate, and then anger. He just tried to commit fucking suicide.

"Caius. Fucking. Volturi. Come here."I growled, and he did. Marcus and Aro ran. I then felt my anger leave, when Caius looked at me with venom tears in his eyes.

"Caius, why?" I asked, and he hugged me. I didn't push him away, since I was hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have tried, but I thought you were rejecting me. And I felt a pain, what I thought was you rejecting me. I'm so sorry, Bella." Caius said, and I held him to me.

"It's alright, Caius. Just don't do it again. I can't lose you." I said, and I saw him give me a small smile.

"I promise, Bella." Caius said, and I kissed him. It was a hard and rough kiss, putting my passion into it. I pulled away, once my need for air became important.

"I love you, Bella. I am so sorry though." Caius said, and I smiled at him.

"Caius, I don't know if I love you. I do feel something for you, though. I was betrayed recently, though. I'm sorry." I said, and Caius hugged me.

"It's alright, Bella. I'm going to get Marcus and Aro in here." Caius said, and those two came bursting in.

"Guys? I have a question? What am I supposed to do? I still want to graduate, I still have my Dad I want to be with, and I've got Jake back at home." I said, and I saw the brother's sigh.

"Mia Bella, may I suggest something?" Marcus asked, and I smiled.

"Go ahead." I said, and he smiled at me.

"Mia Bella, how about we go with you to Forks? We have bases everywhere." Marcus said, and I hugged him and his brothers at once.

"Thank you guys!" I exclaimed, and they laughed at me.

"Of course, Mia Isabella. We'd do anything for you." Aro said, and I smiled.

"So, when can I get back home? My dad's probably getting the FBI and CSI ready to help find me." I said, seriously.

"Who do you want a ride from?" Marcus asked, and I smiled at him.

"Since I've already rode with Aro, and Caius, I vote with Marcus. Caius, I'm not mad at you, I just want a chance to ride with all three of you." I said, and Caius kissed my cheek.

"I know, Stella." Caius said, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Caius. Now, come on. I want to make sure that Charlie isn't ready to kill me." I said, joking. I ran to the plane, and we all rushed on. I took a small nap, ready do go see Charlie.

**6 hours later**

"Stella, it's time to wake up." Caius said, and I stretched.

"Hey, Caius." I said, and he picked me up.

"Let's get you to see your father." Caius said, and I smiled widely. I

realized then, fully, that Caius, Marcus, and Aro were there with wouldn't leave me. They were my mates. Marcus then came running in, spinning me around.

"Marcus?" I laughed, and he kissed me full on.

"Marcus? Are you alright?" Caius asked, and Aro came in. He touched Marcus, and he then smiled and kissed me.

"Stella, what happened?" Caius asked, and I shrugged. Marcus then laughed, and he smiled at me.

"Bella, tell him the conclusion you came to." Marcus said, excited.

"I realized that you guys were here to stay, that you wouldn't leave me. That you guys truly are my mates." I said, and Caius then kissed me.

I laughed, and they smiled.

"Come on. Time to go say hi to Charlie." I said, and we quickly got to a car, and then to Charlie's.

God, help us. This is going to be difficult to explain.

_**I hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review, even if it's just telling me that I'm a bitch. I don't care, I want to know what you guys think. Thanks guys. Love you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it is. The chapter I hope you guys have been hoping for. Bella and the Brother's talk to Charlie. I own nothing, SM owns everything.**_

**Bella's POV**

I walked inside, fearful.

"Dad?" I asked, and he came in front of me, so quickly.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, and he hugged me.

"Bella, where the fuck have you been?" Charlie asked, and then he saw my mate's. "Bella, who the flying fuck are these three?" Charlie asked, while my jaw was on the floor.

Holy hell! Charlie doesn't curse!

"Dad, calm down. We four have something to tell you." I said, and they came up behind me. They all hugged me, and I giggled.

"Bella, did you just _giggle_? You, who was a zombie for a month?" Charlie asked, and I blushed.

"Yeah. Dad, there's no easy way to tell you this, honestly. They're vampires. So were the Cullen's." I said, and Charlie smiled.

"Well aware of that, Bells. They're the Volturi. Had to lie a bit, to see if you'd tell me. Masters, I want to say that yes I'm informed of the rules, and no one, not even my own _daughter_ knew that I know." Charlie said, and I hugged him.

"Bells, I also know that Jake and Sam and them are all shape-shifters. I know that much." Charlie said, and I smiled so widely.

"There's only one more thing, Dad. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are all my mates." I said, and Charlie squeezed me tighter.

"I can tell, Bells. They made you laugh and smile, more than anyone else. So, is that chicken shit Cullen coming back?" Charlie asked, and I grinned.

"I sure hope not. His uptight virgin ass can go fuck himself." I said, and my mates laughed.

"That's our Bella." Marcus and Aro said, as Caius called me his 'Stella'.

"Masters, though I know I can't do shit to you, can I still threaten you guys and give the over protective father talk?" Charlie asked, and they all smiled.

"Sure thing, Chief Swan." They said, and Charlie laughed.

"Please, call me Charlie." Charlie said, and then he laughed. Out of nowhere, my father, the Chief of Police who keeps straight faces broke into laughter.

"Bells, I have a secret of my own." Charlie said, and I gave him a look.

"Yes, Dad?" I asked, and he flinched at my look.

"See, I'm gay. And I know who my mate is. He's a vampire. I think you know him." Charlie said, and I gasped.

"Well, who is it, Charlie?" Caius asked, and all three leaned forward.

"His name is Alec. Alice told me that he was my mate, she saw Master Marcus telling me and him." Charlie said, and I broke into laughter.

"Dad, they threatened Alec the first time I was there. He used his powers against me, then called me a pet." I laughed out, and Charlie growled.

"He did _what_!?" He roared, and I flew back, fearful.

"Sorry, Bells. You never did explain why you always got scared when someone yelled. You promised you would when you moved in, but you never did. Why, Bells? Why?" Charlie asked, and I blushed.

"Dad, promise you won't got crazy mode? You three as well?" I said, asking everyone. They all nodded, though they looked like they didn't mean it.

"Dad, Aro, Marcus, Caius, my mother, Renee, she wasn't the best mother. I was her parents, she was the child. But I started to be ignored, only being talked to when she needed something. Keep in mind, she did date a lot, and they did things that I wish no other would do. Mates, when I said that gym took my hymen, it wasn't then. It was Renee's boyfriends. When I said Jake would have sex with me, it was Renee's boyfriends. And when I told Renee, she'd get pissed, slap me or whip me, and then verbally abuse me. Then, Renee met Phil. I thought he was amazing, that he wouldn't force me into anything or hit me. Then he married Renee. T-Then, h-he started to scream at me." I said, then stopped to swallow down a sob.

"I'd always flinch back then, and he started to hit me. When I'd try to call him Dad, he'd say that I was to only call him Phil. That I was too bad of a person to deserve a father, and that you, Dad, would say the same if you found this all out. So that's the truth. I'm scared of when people yell. I'm scared of becoming friends or being touched, especially by men. It scares me. Severely. I was forced to have sex with men. In fact, one impregnated me. He pushed me down some stairs so that I'd have a miscarriage. So, I know. I've failed you guys. I've had sex with people and failed to carry a child. I've let myself be abused. And I'm sorry that I won't be able to be who you guys expect me to be." I said, then I started sobbing. Charlie hugged me tightly.

"Bella, you haven't failed us, at least you haven't failed me. You were raped, you had no control over everything. You were forced to have a miscarriage. And, we all do wish that you told someone before hand, but you were scared after being abused. Your everything we wish you could be and more. I promise, Bella." Charlie said, holding me.

I was then in my mates arms, and I could feel them growl.

"Stella, we do wish that this didn't happen to you. But we're not ashamed to know you or something. We all love you, Stella. You are amazing, so don't think we're disappointed in you. Now, Phil, Renee and her boyfriends, how attached to them living are you?" Caius asked, with a sinister grin. I shook my head, and a small smile appeared on my lips.

"Not at all. Dad? If, say, perhaps, I wanted you and Aro, Marcus, and Caius to go and seriously injure, AKA, nearly or actually kill some people, would you?" I asked, and he laughed.

"I wish. But, Bells, we need to do it legally." Charlie said, and I frowned.

"Fine. As long as we can get revenge eventually." I said, and Charlie laughed.

"You will, Bells. So, Bells, you are in trouble. I told you that Edwin was bad as hell news! Grounded till the end of the school year, though I know better than to keep your mates from you. You'd kill me. It's like with Edwin. I know he snuck into your room at night, but I knew that you wouldn't disrespect me in my own home. But, Bells, no going to the movies with Angela. Your only allowed to go out for your job, for if your mates want to take you on a date WITH MY PERMISSION, and for studying. And, please, take at least _one_ of your three mates with you." Charlie said, and I hugged him.

"I agree, Dad. Speaking of that, I need to get to work. Guys? Wanna come with?" I asked, and all three smiled.

"Sure thing, Stella. We're on our way with you." Caius said, and the other two smiled. They then nodded, and Charlie handed me some keys.

"Kicking me out, Dad?" I asked, and Charlie laughed.

"Nah. I figured that your truck should probably get an upgrade. That, and Carlisle gave me a shit ton of money to make up for any damage done to you when they left." Charlie said, and I smiled.

"Love it, Dad." I said, when I saw my dream truck. A sleek black Ford, and strong.

"Oh my God! I love it!" I yelled, beyond thrilled. "Thank you so much, Dad!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

My mates then climbed in beside me, and I started off to work. Then I realized something. Fuck, Jessica and Lauren are going to want these three, and Mike will still flirt with me.

Shit.

_**Okay. I just threw this together. A special thanks to **__**ForrestersWitch. Thanks a ton for reviewing to each chapter individually. I hope this is close to what you though Charlie would do. Next chapter will be all of the semi-important Forks High people meeting the Kings. Also, on the plane, the Kings changed clothes. Sorry I forgot to mention it. I will work on the next chapter. Once again, thanks to ForrestersWitch. Thanks a ton, dear. Love ya guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Glad I could shock some of you guys. SM owns everything, lucky bitch. This is a chapter where Bella and Caius have a talk. Aro and Marcus got bored of waiting, so they ran. Yeah. Here ya go.**_

**Bella's POV**

"Caius, we need to talk." I said, my voice full of anger.

"Stella? Are you mad at me?" Caius asked, and I gave him a look.

"I don't know. Would you be mad if I tried to kill myself!?" I yelled, and Caius flinched.

"I deserve that. But, Stella, I thought you remember why. La mia Stella, lo sai che l'ho fatto perché pensavo che mi stessi rifiutando. Faresti lo stesso se fossi nei miei panni." Caius said, and I growled.

"Fucking. English." I said, and he frowned.

"Bella, I thought you were rejecting me. You'd do the same damn thing!" Caius exclaimed, and I balled up a fist. "Dio, fai quello che farebbero tutti gli altri in quel caso e il tuo cattivo? Dove diavolo è l'equità? Gesù." Caius said, and I thanked God for us being at a traffic light. I turned to him, with a look of pure rage in my eyes.

"Caius, what the hell did you just say?" I growled, and his eyes darkened a shade, in fury.

"I don't have to tell you. Isabella." Caius said, with a sense of steel in his voice. My fist flew, hitting Caius in his stupid perfect face. I felt some bones break, and I screamed.

"MOTHER FUCKER! THIS IS YOUR FAULT, CAIUS VOLTURI! DID YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASS!?" I screamed, and I turned to go to the hospital. I picked up my phone, calling Marcus and Aro.

"Mia Bella? Is everything alright?" Aro asked, filled with concern.

"Can you make your way to Forks Hospital?" I asked, and I heard a sharp breath.

"Of course. May we ask why?" Aro asked, and I cussed under my breath because my fist throbbed.

"I punched your asshole of a brother in the face." I said, glaring at Caius.

"Why, Bella?" Aro asked, with humor in his voice.

"Because he was trying to control me. Nice to know my pain has gave you humor." I said, my voice was filled with anger.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Aro said, and I saw that I had tunnel vision.

"You know what? I don't want you at the hospital. Or on the phone. Can you give it to Marcus, without laughing?" I hissed, and I heard a sigh. Then I heard Marcus' voice.

"Cara, are you alright?" Marcus asked, with seriousness.

"No. I punched your brother in the face, Aro was laughing at me, and I WANT CAIUS OUT OF MY TRUCK!" I yelled, and I saw Caius with tears in his eyes. I pulled over to the side, and hissed for him to get out and to not go to the hospital.

"Cara, are you alone right now?" Marcus asked, and I sighed.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, angry.

"It's not safe, and you know that. Stay where you are, I'm on my way." Marcus said, and I growled, loudly.

"No. I will not. I'm tired of you guys thinking you can control me. Stay the fuck away from me. Don't go to the hospital, stay the fuck away from me." I said, and a cracked voice responded.

"If that's what you want, Bella." Marcus said, and I hung up. Since I was still pulled over, I put my head on the steering wheel. I felt a tug in my chest, and I felt tears in my eyes. I then heard a knock on my window, and I rolled it down.

"Bella? I never thought I'd see the day when I asked for this. But, Bella, can I see your license and registration?" Mark said, and I sighed.

"Sure thing, Mark. Why are you here?" I asked, and I saw Mark smile.

"Bells, I saw someone parked on the side of the road and had been there for a few minutes. I'm shocked your now answering. I was here when you hung up with the guy on the phone." Mark said, and I blushed.

"Sorry, Mark. The people on my phone were being jerks. Sorry." I said, and I handed my stuff over.

"It's all good, Bells. Here you go. I heard your on the way to the hospital?" Mark asked, and I showed him my swollen hand.

"The guy I kicked out has a hard head. He's fine. Don't worry about me, Mark. Get back to work. What would Chief Swan say if he caught you just chatting with me instead of working?" I asked, and Mark laughed.

"Good point, Bells. Well, be careful." Mark asked, and I smiled.

"Of course I will. See ya." I said, and I drove off. However, I saw a fateful sight.

A familiar red car belonging to the ice queen herself, Rosalie, speeding towards me. All I felt was a crash, I heard every part of my car turning in on me. The last thing I saw before everything went black was seeing Rosalie smirk over top of me, and she looked mighty thirsty.

_**There's the end of the story! You guys can guess what happens! Hope you liked it!**_

_**I'M JUST KIDDING! DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE!**_

**Caius' POV**

Bella kicked me out of the car! Damn it! She rejected the bond! Damn it! Why won't this pain in my chest go away! I then saw Bella about a mile ahead, but in a wreck!?

"BELLA!" I yelled, and I ran as fast as a human could over. I was there within five minutes.

What? I'm worried about my mate. Anyways, I saw the one that Carlisle called Rosalie over Bella, and she was thirsty.

"Rosalie, go away. Back away from my mate." I growled, as people came over. Rosalie backed away, and she turned to run. But Marcus and Aro were there already.

"Rosalie, we will talk to you." Aro said, and Marcus came over. He had the same look on his face that I knew I had.

"This is all my fault." I whispered, and I shook my head. My mate could die ,and it's all my fault. She rejected us, my fault.

"Marcus or Aro, call Carlisle. Tell him that something happened to Bella." I said, quietly. I saw Marcus grabbed his phone, as I put pressure on Bella's wounds.

"Beautiful Bella, stay with me. You hear me? Stay with me." I said, as venom was in my eyes.

"C-Caius." Bella said, and I flew down.

"Yes, Bella? Are you alright? What do you need?" I asked, trying to help her.

"C-Caius. I-I don't blame you. I-I love you, M-Marcus, and A-Aro." Bella stuttered, as her eyes fluttered. She started to cough, and I turned her on her side. She coughed up blood, and I felt a tear fall.

"Bella, stay with me. Don't you think about leaving me, alright? Remember the pain you felt in the castle when I tried to die? Don't you leave me with that pain." I said, trying to keep Bella awake. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I saw that it was Carlisle.

"Caius, I came as quick as I could. What happened?" Carlisle asked, and he started to pull Bella free from the car.

"Get her into my car. I'll help her." Carlisle said, and I nodded.

"Bella's coughed up blood. She was awake for a few minutes, she spoke to me. It was faint, but she was talking." I said, and I heard a weak laugh.

"C-Caius, help me." I heard, and I picked up Bella.

"Bella, I'm helping you. I promise. I've got Carlisle here, he's going to help you." I said, and I heard Bella sigh.

"H-Hurry." Bella whispered, and I hurried her to the car. "Caius, get her to my house. Aro can drive. I'll help her in the backseat." Carlisle said, and I sat her down.

"Brothers, her head is split in two. She needs stitches. And, I don't think she can make through this human. She may need to be bit." Carlisle said, and we all gasped.

"P-Please. C-Change me." Bella said, and I rubbed her back.

"Marcus, Aro, should we?" I asked, in shock.

"Caius, you know I want her to stay human. But she can't. Not after that crash. We should bite her." Aro said, and I nodded.

"Bella, this will hurt. I'm sorry." I said, and I bit her.

I felt guilty that it was only my venom, and I saw my brothers bite her.

"I heard your thoughts and then told Marcus." Aro said, and I saw Bella's eyes close. I saw she was in pain, and I listened to her heart.

However, she had the same reaction as when she fell in the fire.

"Aro, Marcus, look." I whispered, and I felt the mark's form on me. I saw it happen to my brothers as well, and then Bella's eyes opened.

"Caius, Marcus, Aro." Bella breathed, and we all turned to stare at her. Aro and Marcus came back with me and her, quickly, and Carlisle went up front.

"Stella." I said, and I saw Bella smile.

"How long was I out?" Bella asked, and I laughed.

"Bella, you weren't even out for five minutes." Aro said, and I saw the grin on his face.

"Of. Fucking. Course. Is it bad that I'm starving for some Egg rolls?" Bella asked, and every one burst into laughter.

Aro then grabbed Bella, and left me to my thoughts.

**Aro's POV**

Damn. Bella's transformation was weird as hell. At least Caius can stop hogging Bella and let Marcus and I have time with her. Caius obviously tuned out, and Bella smiled at us.

"So, Bella, how are you feeling? Thirsty at all?" I asked, and Bella shook her head.

"I don't know if that's normal or not, but I don't really feel a need for blood. But, I don't feel like a normal human. Is something wrong with me?" Bella asked, looking at Marcus and I with fear in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella. No. Nothing's wrong with you. I promise." Marcus said, and Bella gave a small smile. I felt Marcus touch my hand, and I was flooded with his thoughts.

_Aro, the prophecy? A different human would fall in love with three vampires, all feared behind the God of War? Do you think it's about us and Bella? We'd just have to find out who this God of War is._ Marcus thought, and I nodded.

"Good point, Marcus. I need to reread it. But I think your right." I said, and I smiled at the precious angel with me. I pulled out my phone, to see a message from an unknown number.

TEXT- **Unknown Person **_Aro_ Thoughts _**PHONE COMMANDS**_

**Master Aro, at Bella's house is the prophecy.**

_Who the hell are you?_

Who the fuck is this person? Why are they fucking with me?

**A friend of Bella.**

_Who the fuck are you? Why are screwing around and not telling me the damn truth!?_

Should I ask Bella about his person?

**Master Aro, you know my "father" well, as well as the legend of my mate. Just ask Bella. Tell her that her shopping buddy has contacted you.**

_Fine, but I have a feeling I know exactly who you are. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen? If I'm right, your in for a shit load of trouble._

_**The person you are trying to reach has blocked you.**_

NORMAL

**Marcus' POV**

"Bella, who is your 'shopping buddy'?" Aro asked, and Bella shuddered.

I saw a broken bond flicker, and it was one of a sister/best friend.

"Aro, it's Alice Cullen. She always dragged me around when shopping for me." Bella said, and I saw the bond try to reach out, then snap back. As if Bella was trying to reach for Alice through her memories, then shot herself back to normal.

"Bella, how determined are you on never seeing Alice again?" Aro asked, with a smirk. I knew that smirk, and I touched his hand again.

_ARO VOLTURI! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO MAKE HER WORK FOR US! IT'LL HURT BELLA!_ I mentally screamed, and Aro shot me a glare.

"As long as it's not because of social time, but because she's being punished, I don't give a damn." Bella said, and Aro shot me a smug look.

"Mia Bella, Aro's being mean." I said, and Bella laughed at me.

"Marcus, Aro, play nice. Don't make me break out my inner mommy." Bella threatened, and I saw Aro grin.

"Of course not Mommy. We'll behave. And if we don't, you can always punish us however you see fit." Aro said, and instead of seeing Bella flinch like I thought she would, she grinned back.

"Aro, I will make you regret those words. Marcus, thank you for being a good boy. For that, you'll be rewarded when we get back to my place. Aro, you will not be. You will be punished, and you will hate it." Bella said, talking to us like we're her children.

"Thanks for being bad, Aro!" I piped in, and Bella laughed.

"Aro really did make a bad mistake. You'll just have to get his serving of rewards as well, unless he starts to behave." Bella said, with a look that meant that she had no plans on letting him go without punishment.

Man, I would kill to know what's going on in her head.

**Bella's POV**

Aro, Aro, Aro. Stupid Aro. Little does he know what his punishment is.

And he'd love his reward. Well, I'll just torture him a bit.

Time to break out my skimpy clothes!

_**I hope you all don't hate me! Here's the translations for all Italian up to now.**_

_**Compagno-Mate**_

_**Mio/Mia Bella-My Bella/My Beauty**_

_**Cara-Dear**_

_**Mia Cara-My Dear**_

_**Stella-Star**_

_**Mia/Mio Stella-My Star**_

_** La mia Stella, lo sai che l'ho fatto perché pensavo che mi stessi rifiutando. Faresti lo stesso se fossi nei miei panni-My Star, you know I did it because I thought you were refusing me. You'd do the same if you were in my shoes**_

_**Dio, fai quello che fanno tutti gli altri e sei il fottuto cattivo! Dov'è il cazzo è l'equità in questo! Gesù!-God, do what everyone else is doing and your the fucking bad guy! Where the fuck is the fairness in this! Jesus!**_

_**Love you guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm baaaaaack. I want to say a special thanks to twihard1994. If you all don't remember, a few chapters back I apologized in an AN for being rude, and I tried again to apologize. They forgave me, and helped me realize something. One giant paragraph gets hard to read. Their helping me work on spacing my paragraphs, which is such a huge help. Also, thanks to my beta, Double O Nothing, once known as Starcrossed. Oh, I have something i want to let you guys know. Doing a small act of kindness goes a long way. Always help others. Anyways.. Here's the next chapter and I own nothing.

Marcus' POV

Bella's had a grin that scared me. She never looks like that.

"Marcus, are you alright?" Bella asked, and I smiled.

"Of course, Mia Bella. Just thinking. What are you thinking of?"I asked, and Bella grinned.

"Revenge against Aro, but one that he'll like. Let's just say its really mean." Bella said, with a creepy smile.

"Stella, will we like it too?" Caius asked, with a lustfilled grin.

"Of course, Caius. I'll always make sure you two are taken care of."

"Mommy, I'm sorry." Aro said, teasing again. Bella smacked him upside the head, and we all laughed.

"Aro, your an idiot." I said, and Bella smirked at me.

"Do I need to punish you as well?" Bella asked, and I grinned.

"I'd love for you to." I said, and the car stopped.

"Stella, we arrived. Lets go." Caius said, and we all headed in.

Bella's POV

Oh God. I don't trust Jessica or Mike. Speaking of the devils, both just stopped us.

"Holy hell. Boy's, when your done playing with trash, let me know. I'm right here." Jessica and Mike said.

"Excuse me?" Caius asked, as his eyes darkened to black.

Holy shit! Damn my men are sexy when pissed!

"S-sorry sir." Jessica said, but Mike kept his eyes on my men.

"MICHEAL! EYES OFF MY MEN!" I yelled, and Mike attempted to backhand me. Aro caught his hand and broke it.

"God, I hate you bitch!" Mike yelled at me, and I sighed.

"Then take this. Michael, I fucking quit. Your a piece of shit who needs to leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled, threw my little apron down, and stormed out.

The boys had to run to catch me.

_**So, I'm back after ages. Hope you guys love it! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Alright, it's me again. Damn, some of you guys really love this story, and I'm glad. Well, here I am with another chapter. As to a question I was asked with Mike, well, you'll find out here! Thanks to Double O Nothing for betaing, and for just being a dog gone great friend! I'm probably gonna say this every chapter, but, remember, a small act of kindness can go a long way. It can save someone's life, just remember that. **_

**Mike's POV**

God, why does Bella get all the hot ones? Damn, what I'd love to get to fuck even one of the guys she was with. Sadly, I got Jessica so I can't fuck guys, damn is it hard to be bi!

And the little bitch quitting? Damn, she's lucky I didn't punch her.

She would've greatly deserved it, that little cunt!

**Caius' POV**

Dio, Bella is pissed. I've never seen her this mad, she's normally calmer than this!

To be fair, that boy did look like he wanted to fuck, and I don't fuck dudes, unless it's Marcus or Aro.

Anyways, after we caught up to Stella and we were headed to her house, I immediately remembered that she was planning on "punishing" Aro, and damn, did she sound sexy saying that.

"Earth to Caius! We've been at my house for 45 minutes trying to get your attention, come on!" Stella yelled in my ear, and I jumped.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want. Mi hai spaventato a morte, ero troppo impegnato a concentrarmi su quanto sei sexy quando sei incazzato." I said, and laughed along with Aro and Marcus.

What I didn't expect was that little device Stella had.

"You scared the ever loving shit out of me, I was too busy focusing on how sexy you are when you're pissed." A little robotic voice said, and I cussed.

"Stella, why did that device talk back?" I asked, scared.

"Well, Caius, because I downloaded an app that translates Italian to English and vice versa, along with several other languages. Just so I know what your saying." Stella said, smirking and laughing.

"Damnit, um, let's forget that happened?" I asked, embarrassed.

Everyone shook their heads, as we went inside to Bella's room, where she hopped into her closet, and came back out a minute later, in nothing but a pair of short shorts and a lacy bra.

Damn, why's she punishing us?

**Bella's POV**

Warned them to behave, time to punish. Thank God Alice bought me something of use.

_**Alright, crappy I know, but hey, I wanted to write a chapter. I'll be working on doing better, I just have few times to use a computer, which I normally use, because I have to borrow one, mine's broke for now. Well, review and I hope you all liked it!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, here I am! Long overdue, but during quarantine I've been busy, still. But I'm back now. So, feel free after this to pop down to the reviews and leave me a message. I hope you guys like this one. Oh, and today, this morning, will be my big point in being on today, today is a big day for me, 2 year anniversary with my bf! Enough with my silly rambling, off to the story. Oh, and I do wish to mention this, seeing as how it's becoming seriously popular. Everyone is entitled to their opinion. But saying that ACAB is a fact, doesn't make it a fact, it's an opinion. And please, do not force it onto others. Thank you guys, and I do not own any of this.**_

**Marcus' POV**

Gods, if Bella wasn't still afraid of sex, I would gladly take her now. That lingerie is so fucking hot.

"Stella! Dio, sei così bravo ad essere una tentatrice, amore, sai come accendere un uomo." Caius said, once again forgetting that Stella's little device would clarify it all.

"God, you're so good at being a temptress, love, you know how to turn on a man." Her device repeated, and Caius slapped his head.

"Caius, you sure can be daft sometimes. But you are right." Aro said, and I nodded.

Bella, however, just gave a sly, although very sexy, smirk.

"Just you boys wait, this is only the beginning. We're going to have so much fun together." Bella said, and all of us swallowed venom.

"Bella, I'm home!" Charlie called, and we all started to silently laugh, the tense atmosphere being broke.

Bella went to go change, but her human clumsiness kicked in, and she fell to the ground. Charlie came running up the stairs, and barged in as Bella was standing back up, with a giant rip in the back of her shorts, facing Charlie.

**Charlie's POV**

"Bela! Are you okay! Wait, what are you wearing? Did you put her up to this! Before she was even ready! Bella, go change into clothes your comfortable with, I'll deal with them. Go." I said, worried about my daughter.

I then turned to yell at the Volturi men, before I saw the look of anger and hurt on their faces.

"W-we pushed her into this?" "She wasn't ready, I knew it." "We should've just waited and behaved, we shouldn't have convinced her to do this." They kept repeating before I ran downstairs to grab my crowbar.

I came back up and used it to whack them all to snap them out of it, and I was quickly pinned to the wall. I looked and met black eyes.

"Charlie, never hit one of us. If you weren't Bella's father, I would have killed you." Aro said, as he let me down.

"However, as Aro never said, thank you for getting us out of that, we were in shock. We didn't mean to push her into it, we didn't even know we did." Marcus said, hurt.

For some reason, Caius looked the most upset.

"I still failed her." Caius whispered, over and over again. He truly looked petrified. And what did he mean still? What happened when she was in Italy?

**Caius' POV**

I did it again. I failed her again. I pushed my beautiful Bella too far, once again. How could I? What have I done?

**Aro's POV**

I grabbed Caius' hand and read his thoughts, and wished I could tell Caius it isn't all his fault. I just hope he doesn't stay away from Bella forever, that could really hurt her.

**Bella's POV**

Damnnit Charlie! They weren't pushing me, but if I know them, then they're blaming themselves again. I swear, those boys always do.

I finished changing and went back into the room, shocked to find everyone staring at Caius, who was just sitting motionless, muttering something over and over and over again. What has happened?

_**Alright, I know that isn't even close to what I owe y'all, but where I am it's 2 in the morning and I'm getting sleepy so I'm writing as much as I can. Also, if any of the Italian is wrong, I apologize. I'm still learning it so I had to use google translate, feel free to tell me any mistakes there I made, that would be a great help. Anyways. I hope you guys did enjoy this, feel free to leave a review, to follow this story, favorite it, whatever. And please don't forget, everyone has their own opinions, don't try and force yours onto others. Bye guys.**_


End file.
